Chance Reunion
by LycoX
Summary: Eric has a reunion with an old flame at Topanga's.


**Chance Reunion**

 **Disclaimer: Started thinking this one up after watching the 4th season episode 'Uncle Daddy' that featured Kelly and Ryan. Though I will be likely to use these characters and Eric again in the future thanks to the possibilities they have.**

* * *

Eric let out a contented sigh after taking a sip of the Hot Cocoa that Katy had made for him at Topanga's. Hot Cocoa that was quickly helping warm him up after having come from the chilly weather outside. And after the past few days of working on an important matter, Eric was in serious need of a break from Senatorial stuff. The perfect place to go was Topanga's for the great atmosphere, snacks, and drinks like the Hot Cocoa. His work as a senator did keep him busy, which was nice as it kept his mind off the fact he was lonely. A feeling he'd been dealing with for some time since even before he became St. Upid's Mayor. Now sure, he had his friends and family, but the lack of that special someone is the main reason for that unliked feeling of with his new position, he had to be more careful these days about who he dated. Even if certain people thought he wasn't smart enough to realize that. But he was and it had helped him avoid the gold digging and social climber types. The fact that Shawn had finally found himself some happiness with Maya's mom made him happy.

As the guy deserved it more then anything and it gave him hope for his own , he got up and turned around to make his way to one of the recliners when he nearly bumped into someone. "Oh! I am so sorry!" Came the apologetic voice of the one he bumped into.

"Hey, I didn't get burned so no worries! Which anytime I can avoid being burned by something is always a good moment for me and a hospital bed can be avoided."

God knew he practically had a bed back in Philly with his name on it and could very well have that happen to him here in New York. The head of the owner's voice looked up at him with a surpried look on her face and he had to suck in a breath at how beautiful she looked. Along with finding something quite famliiar about her. "E-Eric!?"

Raising an eyebrow, he replied. "Yesss, pretty lady?"

A light blush formed on her cheeks as of course he'd still be able to have that kind of effect on her years later without even trying. "Its, its me. Kelly, Kelly Powell? Ryan's mom?" She tried, hoping it would jog his memory.

It didn't take long apparently as his eyes went wide. "I knew you looked familiar! Oh my God!" Replied the man as he sat down his cup and hugged her tightly in happiness.

A hug she was all too happy to return as she had missed him terribly and no other guy had really quite measured up. Especially in how they handled things with Ryan. Pulling away with a huge smile on his face, he directed her to the couch. "Wow, you, you look just as beautiful as you did back then."

Kelly blushed again. "T-Thanks, Eric. You're still quite the looker yourself. And a Senator too!"

Something even she had never thought he would end up doing! Eric preened a little at the compliment. "Yeah, I think Mr. Feeny still has nightmares over that to be honest. Along with everybody else who knows me." Joked the man semi-seriously.

"Yeah, I can kinda see that as there are a lot of wild stories about you back in Philly."

"Heh, oh yeah. So of all the places in New York, you ended up here. Not that I'm complaining mind you." He told her with a knee buckling grin that made her want to melt as they leaned against the couch.

And even getting close to him without even really thinking about it. "And you're wondering how it happened, right? Well, I can promise its not because I'm stalking you."

"Darn it." Fake groused Eric and getting a chuckle from her.

"Ryan and I were actually in the area while he was on leave from the Air Force. And after he left earlier, I decided to come here since I had heard some really good things about it." Perhaps get her mind off her baby boy returning to the Air Force again if she found someone to conversate with.

Eric's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at her. "Ryan!? Little shy Ryan, is in the Air Force!? No way!"

"Yes way! You actually kinda inspired him."

"I did? How?" Wondered the good Senator in shock and amazement.

Not to mention a little bit of pride over where that boy was concerned. Smiling softly at Eric, who if things had been much different, could have been the father her baby boy needed. But life did as life did after all and she understood that perfectly and held no ill will whatsoever. "Well, all those times you took him 'flying' is what led him to the Air Force. He said that that was one of the biggest impacts you left on him."

"Wow… That's, that's really amazing, Kelly. But umm… Did he ever?"

"Resent you? No. He was hurt and didn't understand at first but as he got older he was able too. That was actually another impact you left on him. To never do anything you aren't fully ready for. Kept me from becoming a grandmother too early thankfully." A grandkid would be great, but not until that boy of her's was in a very good place in life.

Eric honestly felt relieved to hear that from Kelly and she couldn't help but give his hand a comforting squeeze as she saw that look on his face. "Leaving you two was among the hardest things I ever did. But if I hadn't, I wouldn't have ended up feeling driven to take the SATs."

"Things happen for a reason, it might suck but that's part of life."

He had to nod in agreement at that. "S-So… Do you think that maybe, that maybe there could be another chance between you and me? It'd be kinda difficult cause of my work but we uhh, we could make it work. Unless there's someone else?" Slightly rambled Eric in an uncharacteristically nervous fashion.

The fact he asked her that made Kelly incredibly happy and even kissed him. "Does that answer your question, Senator Matthews?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"Uhh, I think so, but another review of the proposal wouldn't hurt."

Chuckling at him, Kelly kissed him again and this time he kissed back. Allowing for the kiss to deepen and for both to feel like a piece of themselves had been returned in that moment. Neither of them noticing that Katy Hart had been watching the whole thing and smiling happily at the turn of events for her odd friend. Even quickly texting Topanga about it all since both had noticed an air of loneliness about him in recent trips to the Senator's office. And wondered how they could help with that. The reunion between Eric and Kelly would make a whole lot of people happy, Ryan especially thanks to the man's impacts on him back when he was younger. Of course, there would be a few who wouldn't be happy about it but they didn't really matter in the end. Shawn would even make teasing remarks about Ryan having finallygrown from a little baby to a big baby. If only for old times sake. Two years later would see the re-united Eric and Kelly marry and shortly after that, have their own little girl named Miranda.

Their unexpected but wonderful second chance gave them many years of happiness, even if there was an issue or two here and there.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Glad I wrote this one up! Hope folks enjoyed!**


End file.
